The Attack of the Chocolates
by C-nonymous
Summary: Seto and Serenity on New Year's Eve. And what does chocolates have anything to do with it? Enjoy reading everyone! Rated for naughty yamis.


**Author's Note: **A one-shot Seto/Serenity ficcie. A little wild, a little laugh, a little fluff... all to welcome the New Year. American names of the characters were used, character PoVs (mostly Seto's anyway) are in italics, and yamis names are Yami (for Yugi) and Bakura (for Ryou). I hope that you will enjoy reading this one. Rated for some naughty behaviors. 

**Disclaimer: **As we all know, Yu-Gi-Oh! is the original work of Kazuki Takahashi. Only this fan fiction is mine.

**The Attack of the Chocolates**

It was a few hours before midnight. The lawns were ablaze with dazzling lights, partying teens and loud music. The Kaiba mansion has been opened to guests and friends who were invited to celebrate the coming of the New Year. Mokuba Kaiba, the host of the party, is going around to see to it that every guest is having a good time. He dragged his brother Seto along towards a table where some teens are ready to partake on their meals. 

'Hello guys. I hope you are all having a great time tonight.' He looked around the table to see Yugi, Tea, Serenity, Ryou, Joey, Mai, Duke and Tristan all present. 'Hey, I hope it's okay if I leave my brother here with you while I go and make my rounds. I don't want him to go and lock himself up in his room tonight.' He pushed Seto to a seat between Tea and Serenity before going off to talk to the other guests. 

'Hey moneybags, you don't have to sit over there. Why don't you just sit beside Yugi since he is the only one you can be civil to, huh?' Joey doesn't like it one bit that his enemy is sitting beside his sister. He already put her in between Tea and Ryou earlier to keep her away from Duke and Tristan, and now this. 

Seto looked affronted at this and retorted, 'Why don't I just sit beside you, pup, so I can have fun and torture you for the rest of the night?' 

Yugi intervened before a war between the two could erupt. 'Cool it, you two. Look, why don't we do something to kill time before midnight, okay?' 

Everyone agreed to it since no one wanted to stay and be peacemaker in case Joey and Kaiba decided to have a go at each other. Dancing was immediately ruled out; they decided to ear earlier to take a rest from too much dancing. Playing duel monsters inside the mansion was also scratched out for it was a known fact that nobody could ever beat the Duel King (Yugi) at it. 

'Hide and seek? Aren't we a bit old for that game?' Tristan was asking Tea, who suggested it. 

'Well, no one is too old to play that. Besides, we can give some sort of punishment to the one who would be found first. So what do you say? But hiding upstairs is definitely forbidden.' 

Everyone, including Kaiba, has agreed to join and so they have scattered out to hide themselves, leaving behind a pouting Tea who was unanimously voted as 'it'. 

Kaiba met Tristan and Duke while he went to find a place to hide. Both boys were trying to follow Serenity and so they asked the older boy if he saw the girl around. 'I think I saw her going that way,' he said, pointing out to a row of bushes beyond the dancing crowd. Duke and Tristan headed towards the indicated direction while Kaiba, with a small smile on his lips, headed in the opposite direction. 

Meanwhile, Joey have hidden himself near the entrance door inside the mansion, thinking no one would ever hide in what seemed like a dark broom closet. He closed the door and walked in further just to trip over something inside. A loud 'oomph' and a soft, timid voice asking 'Who are you?' have alerted him that he landed on a person, a familiar male person at that. 

'Ryou? Is that you? Are you okay? Shit, I thought no one would hide in here. This room is so dark,' said Joey, still straddling the other boy's body and checking to see if Ryou was hurt. 

'Um, Joey, could you move beside me please. You are quite heavy and_' Ryou was cut off when Joey put a hand over his mouth. A faint light from the outside and a soft click on the door alerted them to a new occupant in the room. Joey saw a light shine and noticed the transformed bodies of Yami by the entrance, and Bakura who was still underneath him. 

'Oh, pardon me, Tomb Robber. I didn't know that you were making out in here.' 

'Jealous? I didn't know you have feelings for Joey, Pharaoh. You, stop molesting my hikari,' Bakura said, pushing Joey off of him. 

'Will you two be quiet? I thought that no one will notice this room but now I can see that this is like the Grand Central,' Joey growled to both yamis. 

'I think this is the coatroom. I saw the butler put my jacket in here earlier. Now I know that it's a good hiding place because there's already the three of us in here.' The chuckling voice was Yugi's. Apparently, he and Ryou have calmed down enough to transform back into their real selves. 

'Hey guys, look what I found. It's stuffed inside a jacket beside this chair here,' said Ryou. The sound of a lid being opened was heard and he exclaimed, 'Chocolates!' 

'Hey Ryou, that is not ours. What if the owner comes in here to get it, eh?' Joey reasoned. He sniffed the piece that was put in his hand and his mouth started to water. _Milk chocolate, my favorite,_ he thought. 

'But Joey, I'm sure the owner won't notice a few pieces missing with this big box over here. Delicious! And it has vodka inside too.' Ryou exclaimed, followed by Yugi's back-up words, 'Try it, Joey. It's really yummy.' 

Feeling outnumbered, Joey put the piece of chocolate in his mouth. The sweet taste of the chocolate filled his mouth while the vodka filling trickled a hot path down his throat. _ Not bad, not bad at all, _ he thought. And judging from the 'oohs' and 'aahs' that he can hear from those two, he can say that both of them have probably eaten more than one piece each. It was at this time that the door to the closet opened and Joey looked to see the face of Serenity peeking in. 

'Yugi? Oh, you are hiding in here,' he heard her say and was surprised when a reawakened Bakura glomped onto her. 

'Unhand her, Tomb Robber! That girl is mine!' Joey turned to look at a transformed Yami glaring at Bakura. 

_There is something wrong with this picture,_ Joey thought. _Yami and Bakura are fighting over Serenity and sounded like they were drunk. Must be the vodka in the chocolates. I got to get that Bakura off my sister first before thinking more on this situation._

He moved to where Bakura is embracing Serenity but before he could get close, an arm held onto Serenity's waist and another arm pushed Bakura back into the room, closing the door with a decided click on the outside. Bakura was thrown into Joey's arms and the three of them had landed on the floor. A light was switched on; the switch was probably located outside. 

'Say Pharoah, since we are locked in here and all, why don't we have a game in the shadow realm eh? The winner will get to play with Joey here.' 

A shiver went down Joey's spine upon seeing the mischievous grin on Bakura's face and it didn't help any when he heard Yami agreeing to it. He pushed the two away from him and started to pound on the door. 

'Help! Let us out of here! Save me from these perverts!' 

'Seto, are you sure that we should leave them locked in there?' Serenity was trying hard to keep in pace with Kaiba as they ran outside of the mansion, with Seto pulling her in the opposite direction of the partying people. 

'Don't worry. I have instructed someone to unlock the door after we were gone from there,' he assured her. 'I just want to spend some time alone with you this night.' 

They have come upon a group of rosebushes that were arranged like a maze. Seto guided Serenity at the center of it where they sat on a stone bench in amidst some statues. 

_This really sucks,_ thought Seto. _We have been together for a week but haven't really been out that much. She has been guarded well by that pup while the media have been watching all my activities like a hawk. Thank God for the few times that Mokuba have invited her over for some help in his 'project'. They were able to snuck out to grab some dinner and see a movie together. I hope that Serenity could tell Joey soon and end all these clandestine meetings. _

He was jolted out of his reverie when Serenity gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and said, 'I know that it has been hard to keep this from everyone but please bear for a little more until I can tell Joey. You know how he is.' 

'Don't worry; I can wait for a while longer. At least I am thankful that he is keeping all your admirers at bay,' he teased. 'Oh yes, before I forget, I want to give you my gift for New Years.' 

Serenity opened the box and gasped at its content. A white-gold necklace is attached to a gold heart pendant that is studded with small diamonds lined to form the letter S. 'Seto, you shouldn't have! This is too much.' 

'Don't get teary-eyed on me now. It's not as if you haven't given me anything today too. That big box of chocolates looked expensive to me,' he warned while clasping the necklace around her neck. He faced her to admire his gift and said, 'It looks perfect. Look, you can put it underneath the shirt so no once will notice.' 

_She looks so lovely tonight and that necklace really suits her. I love the way she blushes at every compliment that was given her and that cute way when she stammers her gratitude. I am the luckiest guy in this party tonight; no, make that the whole world. _

'By the way, Seto, have you tasted the chocolates that I gave you?' Seto stepped out from his reverie in time to hear Serenity's question. 

'I tasted one while you went dancing outside.' He remembered where he stashed his jacket and the chocolates, 'Oh no! I stuffed the chocolates in my jacket and left it in the coatroom. I hope those three didn't find them. Those vodka-filled chocolates are really my favorite kind,' he sighed. 

_Oh well, plenty of time to worry about that later. I should just concentrate on Serenity because we haven't had much time left before the clock strikes midnight. We have to go back to the others by then so they won't be suspicious of us. _

The two spent their time sitting together on the bench and watching the stars and the small fireworks display in the distance. The loud speaker booming from the party finally announced the countdown to the New Year. Kaiba was sad that they have now to go back, go back and pretend that there is nothing between them. He has one more thing to do though before this night, no, this year is over. 

'Serenity, did you know that there is a belief that when you kiss someone at midnight of the New Year,' he began to say. 

'That someone will be together with you for the rest of the year?' she finished. 

'Close enough. It means that you will be kissing him for the rest of the year,' he replied with a grin. 

Seto kissed her at the same time that the crowd on the other side erupted in a loud cheer. 

'3, 2, 1. Happy New Year!' 

Back to the partying crowd, Tea has already found Tristan and Duke, who were arguing by the bushes. A harassed Joey then appeared with a box of chocolates under his arm and a glomping Bakura by his side. A still hyper Yami followed closely behind and quickly glomped onto Tea upon seeing her. 

'What happened to these two?' Tea asked Joey, who quickly answered, 'Too much chocolates. Okay Bakura, that's enough. Let go of me already!' 

Serenity slipped in quietly to join the gang just as Joey was entangling himself from Bakura while Seto appeared a few moments later from a different direction. He looked to where Serenity was standing and was thankful that he was able to spend some time alone with her tonight. He was still feeling quite happy until he noticed the box under Joey's arm. 

'What the hell? Those chocolates are mine!' 

**Postscript: **I would like to thank all of those who have posted their reviews for my multi-chaptered ficcie 'That Infamous Balcony Scene'. Some more hollers for those who have given their views in the epilogue, namely: Solo-girl, kikoken, VanillaMoose4132 (emily10), dRaGoNgUrL1, Lady of Weirdness/anime-gurl and DragonmageShizuka. 

I hope that you have enjoyed reading this new ficcie. Just give me a holler if you want to see more sequels to this one, I might persuade the muses to continue. Plus, watch out for my next multi-chaptered ficcie which will be in the romance/angst genre. Any more violent reactions?


End file.
